Magia Congelada
by AMMU TEIKOKU YUDAINA
Summary: Una pesadilla, que molesta los sueños de una pequeña. Un mal que se creía... ya eliminado de los niños, vuelve. Un espíritu, que ha "vivido" 300 años o mas... y que no dejara a su suerte a quien lo necesite. Una historia... que narra un bien, un mal, un amor... y un adiós. Espero lo disfruten.
1. Capitulo 1 (Pesadillas)

UMINEKO NO NAKU KORO NI, NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A 07TH EXPANSION Y EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORK ANIMATION. ASÍ QUE OBVIO NO ME PERTENECEN Y SOLO DISFRÚTENLO POR FAVOR. AMO HACER CROSSOVER'S

* * *

jajajajaja, ¡tú siempre has sido un estorbo para mí! ¡¿Realmente piensas que yo te quise alguna vez?! Pobre estúpida. jajajaja.

Estas palabras fueron dichas por una mujer, alta, de cabello medio largo color marrón, llevando puesto una blusa blanca, con un pantalón y chaleco azul. Ella era realmente feliz, diciéndole tales cosas, a una pequeña niña, de cabello café rojizo, una blusa rosa, con un corsé azul y una falda negra. Esa pequeña estaba de rodillas, llorando.

La mujer se acerco a ella y la jalo del cabello, lastimándola por tal acción. La niña seguía llorando fuertemente, hacia un sonido de uuuu, uuuu. Cosa que desquiciaba mas a la mujer.

¡CALLATE!, ¡PARA DE HACER ESE RUIDO! Ella le da una bofetada muy fuerte a la niña, tumbándola en el suelo y ahora tomándola por el brazo.

¡Nadie, quiere hacer una familia, con hijos de otro hombre! Tú eres de verdad un obstáculo en mi vida. Me arrepiento de verdad por haberte tenido.

Esta mujer, la avienta contra el piso y se va alejando de esa chiquilla, la niña vea como esa mujer se alejaba, perdiéndose en una neblina. Ella estaba, lastimada tanto física como mentalmente, lloraba, no sabía que mas hacer. De verdad oír esas palabras de su propia madre, era muy doloroso. De verdad sumamente doloroso. En su mente ya solo cruzaba una pregunta, que en su inocencia, solo quería esa respuesta.

¿Por… por qué?

¿Eres tonta o que te pasa? jajaja, sí que ella tiene razones, para odiarte tanto. Una voz, sumamente lúgubre y siniestra, se escucho en ese lugar. la pequeña se incorporo con pesadez, por el dolor de los golpes, mas asustada de lo que ya estaba.

De pronto en el lugar donde estaba, se empezaba a rodear de una especia de humo negro, que ahogaba el lugar y ella trataba de alejarse lo más que podía, la voz seguía hablando: "de verdad te odia", "pero… puedo ayudarte" "¿no te gustaría vengarte?"

¿Venganza?... no, yo… no quiero eso.

jajaja, tu corazón, realmente quiere venganza, por tanto dolor que te ha provocado, ella solo descarga su dolor y frustración en ti. Vamos entrégate a la maldad, y podrás hacer lo que quieras, sin importante en lo más mínimo los demás.

La niña, empezaba otra vez a llorar, cerrando los ojos, tapándose los oídos y alejándose de ese humo, que se comía todo y que parecía ser de donde provenía la voz.

Es inútil pequeña. la oscuridad en tu alma, te terminara controlando y caerás ante la maldad. jajaja

El humo se convirtió en oscuridad, que se abalanzó contra la niña y la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

La pequeña niña, despertó de golpe, aun gritando "¡NO!" ella, se sentó en su cama, estaba con la cara empapada de lágrimas, muy agitada, por el miedo que había experimentado en esa pesadilla.

Alguien en ese momento abrió la puerta de golpe. ¿María? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ese grito? la joven rubia, que tenía su habitación a lado de la niña. Se sentó en la cama y la niña rápidamente la abrazo aferrándose a ella, llorando desconsoladamente.

La chica, de 18 años, con un pijama de una blusa morada y pantalón morado. Le correspondió el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza, dándole palabras de consuelo.

Ya, ya, pequeña maría. Todo va a estar bien. Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla. Las pesadillas no te pueden dañar.

María: (llorando en el regazo de la mayor) Jessica… las pesadillas, si pueden lastimar y duelen tanto… como si fueran realidad.

Jessica: (le sigue acariciando la cabeza) María… ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu pesadilla? dicen que si hablas de algo, le restas importancia.

María: no… no quiero hablar de ello.

Jessica: (preocupada) pero… María… anda vamos, hablemos. ¿Sí?

María: (se quita del regazo de ella) no, no quiero hablar de ello.

Jessica: (le sonríe) confía en mí, soy tu prima mayor.

María: (se tapa con su cobija) son las 3:45 am, perdóname por haberte despertado. No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya no tendré esa pesadilla.

Jessica: (preocupada) pero… María-chan… si, la vuelves a tener… yo…

María: (cobijada hasta la cabeza) no, enserio está bien. Ya no la tendré más.

Jessica: (se levanta de la cama y camina a la puerta) está bien… pequeña, descansa y trata de dormir. (Pensamiento: se que algo malo ocurre. te he escuchado varias veces, llorando por estas horas… ¿Qué pesadillas te atormentan? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?) (Cierra la puerta)

El escuchar la puerta cerrarse, la niña cierra sus ojos, aferrándose a las cobijas y derramando algunas lagrimas, solo dijo esto "tengo que volverme a dormir, ya no quiero soñar eso". Así ella entre llanto y desesperación se quedo completamente dormida.

"que inocente niña. jajajaja ella, no quiere dejarse consumir por la oscuridad, pero poco a poco, lograre que caiga. jajaja, ella es mi fuente de energía. De verdad en su corazón hay tanta oscuridad que no deja libre"

Esas palabras fueron dichas, por un hombre, de cabello negro, color de piel grisea y ropas como de una túnica. Que se podría ocultar en la oscuridad. Era la misma voz de él, que aparecía en las pesadillas de María.

Atormentar a una bruja, con tanta oscuridad en su ser es sumamente provechoso para mí. Así me vengare de esos guardianes, utilizando la energía de una niña, que cree en ellos. jajaja, creo que esta será la mejor venganza.

Se acerca a ella y de sus manos sale un hilo de arena negra que se posa arriba de la cabeza de la pequeña, activando las pesadillas en ella. Y él solo reía y la pequeña volvía a sufrir.


	2. Capitulo 2 (Te Ayudo)

La pequeña niña de 10 años, había tenido esas pesadillas ya durante varios meses, siempre igual desde octubre del 2005, ya había llegado diciembre. Se suponía que esas fechas eran las mejores para los niños, pero ella no se sentía así. Prefería la pequeña estar sola en el bosque de la isla rokkenjima, para poder relajarse y desahogarse en ese lugar.

En esa misma isla, como es bien conocido al llegar diciembre hay siempre cae nieve, por ende tendremos a el espíritu del invierno visitando por hay un poco. El no solía quedarse más de dos días en esa isla, al ver que hay solo había adultos y jóvenes, que él pensaba que ya no lo podían ver. No había visto antes a las Ushiromiya más jóvenes. Pero eso cambiara…

Jack Frost: (jugueteando un rato con el viento) jajaja, esto es lo más divertido que puedo hacer en esta isla completamente aburrida. (Congelando algunas ramas de los árboles) me pregunto ¿Por qué no hay niños aquí? así sería divertido estos días que viniera.

Llega una pequeña hadita de los dientes con él.

Jack Frost: (sonriéndole) hadita, sigamos llevando el invierno a otro lugar, porque… (Se escucho un llanto) ¿Qué fue eso?

El fue a buscando el origen del llanto.

María: (llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo teniendo todas esas pesadillas? han pasado ya meses desde entonces y eso paso hace años… y ¿Quién es ese hombre que aparece en mis sueños? ¿Quién es? (se encoje abrazando sus piernas y llorando)

Jack, encuentra a la niña de 10 años llorando y él, la observa por unos minutos, la hadita lo jala para que se vallan, ya que es mejor que él no se muestre con los humanos, pero le gana a él las ganas de saber ¿Qué le pasa, a esa pequeña?

Jack Frost: (acercándose a ella) oye… pequeña ¿estás bien?

María, la pequeña al oír la voz de ese chico, se incorpora y retrocede.

María: (mirándolo fijamente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿Quién eres tú?

Jack Frost: (se queda sorprendido) ¿puedes verme?

María: (lo mira) claro que si, te puedo ver.

Jack Frost: (la mira) y ¿no sabes quién soy y puedes verme?

María: (seria) me voy… en verdad me asustas chicos… (Enojada) espera no me iré, esta isla pertenece a mi familia, mejor tu vete.

Jack Frost: (sonríe) tranquila, espera… no te enojes. Mira yo soy Jack Frost.

María: (sorprendida) ¿Jack Frost?

Jack: (sonríe) si, soy el.

María: (se acerca a, el) el espíritu del invierno… valla, no sabía cuál era tu apariencia. Disculpa.

Jack: (sonríe) está bien… no estoy muy acostumbrado a que puedan verme, ya que no muchos niños creen en mi.

María: (sonríe y se sienta en el suelo) yo sí creo, ya que Shannon, me contaba historias de los grandes guardianes antes de dormir, cuando más pequeña.

Jack: (la mira) que bueno, pensaba que no había niños en esta isla.

María: (suspira) es que… antes no celebrábamos navidad toda la familia, pero por alguna razón ahora si lo hacemos.

Jack: (sentándose junto a ella) que bueno… ahora vendré cada invierno a divertirnos y ¿hay más con quien jugar?

María: (feliz) claro que si, esta mi prima Ange y además mis primos mayores también creen, aunque se vean algo adultos y eso.

Jack: entiendo… nunca me había presentado ante ellos, tal vez por eso nunca supe si creían o no.

María: pues ahora hazlo. (Mira el hombro de Jack y ve a la hadita) aaaaaaa, ¡es una hadita de los dientes!

Jack: si, vamos hadita saluda.

La hadita mira a María y se acerca a ella posándose en su mano.

María: (la mira) eres muy bonita y pequeñita. Eres tan linda.

Jack: (sonríe al verlas) y ¿Qué edad tienes?

María: (jugando con la hadita) tengo 10 años y ¿tu?

Jack: yo tengo 313 años.

María: (se queda impresionada) pues… amigo no los aparentas.

Jack: (ríe) jajaja, es por ser guardián no envejezco.

María: (ríe) pues eras la envidia de muchas mujeres mayores. jajaja.

Jack: (ríe) si verdad. Oye… ¿Por qué llorabas?

María: (baja su mirada y deja de jugar con el hada) por nada…

Jack: (preocupado) está bien… puedes confiar en mí. Te puedo ayudar.

María: (empieza a llorar y se tapa la cara) no, no puedes, nadie puede. Ya déjame sola.

Jack: (se para frente de ella) no te dejare sola, soy un guardián, que protege a los niños y yo te protegeré sin importar que.

María: (lo empuja y sale corriendo directo a la mansión) ¡NO! Mejor aléjate. No quiero que nadie sepa esto.

Jack: (la mira irse y suspira) hadita… no voy a dejarla sola… por algo lloraba y la ayudare. Aunque al sentarme junto a ella, sentí la presencia de pitch.

María, se encontraba en su habitación llorando ya que se sitio muy desesperada por sus pesadillas y no quería contárselas a nadie, no quería que nadie tratara de ayudarla.

* * *

Eeeeee... Hola... espero que les gustara el fic, ya capitulo 2... se que... tengo ideas muy raras... nel... son únicas y divertidas. espero que les este gustando, por favor me gustaría que dejaran comentarios. Bueno como sea... Gracias por leerlo.


End file.
